


One Million and Five Thousand Dollars

by AveMaria (Averia), Averia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Auction, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Forced Bonding, Human Trafficking, M/M, No Romance, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/AveMaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Dick bared his teeth.





	One Million and Five Thousand Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as announced Day 5 follows only now. Day 6 will be up tomorrow. :)
> 
> Heed the Tags for the dark elements (some "jokes" by the characters aren't explicitly tagged)! This is also a non-chronological work and sadly, not proofread, sorry about that.
> 
> Day 5: Apprentice | **Auction**
> 
> P.S.: Dead Doves will be uploaded with AveMaria in the future. :)

Dick winced. The lights blinded him, pupils too blown for such brightness. Still, he could hear the shifting of people, could feel the quiet tension like pressure on his skin. He lived and breathed for this, had to under the colorful big top, under the darkest night sky.

* * *

Expect the unexpected had always been one of Bruce' mantras and in a world filled to the brim with aliens and meta-humans and sorcerers, Dick had taken it to heart. What he tended to forget - what they all sometimes did - was that, among the supernatural and the extraordinary, nothing was more dangerous than normalcy.

And his day had been painfully normal, up to a certain point at least. Standing up to be greeted by nothing less but Alfred's exceptional cooking, to bringing Damian to school in Bruce' newest car, then driving out to one of the more passable beaches Gotham had to offer by midday before finally settling down to drink coffee in the business district.

Gotham's citizens gushing over Richard Grayson was nothing new. Right after Bruce, he was the darling son of a destructive city. Why he had not seen the greed in the man's eyes, Dick could not say. Maybe the ease of his day had made him lax. Maybe he had remembered what his life had felt like before Batman and Robin, a rare treat. And just for a day, just for a goddamn day, he had wanted that illusion.

Dick tried to stand, but his legs were too weak, shook underneath his weight.

"I'd stay put, sweetheart," a voice whispered close to his ear, fingertips brushed over his skin, catching at his spit slick numb mouth, "It's all going to be over soon."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our last offer for tonight is no other than Gotham's most desired Omega! Let us welcome Richard Grayson-Wayne!"

A hand on his chin forced him to look up into the brightness once more. Shadows flickered in front of his eyes. A mouth twisted into a grin, blindingly white. The Joker but not. A showman? A showwoman?

Dick gasped when a thumb dug into his scent gland, nail carving in harshly. It burned, hurt, and yet his cock jumped between his legs. His tongue curled into a moan and slick ran down his thighs in obscene amounts, sticky and warm.

"A wanton little whore. Unbound. Wild. Ready to be tamed," a sleek hand settled onto his shoulder, fingers curled through his hair, showing off his throat, "How much will it be?"

"5'000!"

* * *

His heat was not due for a couple of weeks. Maybe that saved him, maybe it made no difference at all.

He was in a bath or at least he was being bathed. Dick wasn't sure, could not capture anything else but the sensations assaulting his body. The steam was too thick, the water too hot, too cold, and then just right in a confusing fluctuation that made him shudder and whine and beg and gasp for breath. Oxygen never seemed enough. The razor on his skin made his hips shift upward. A moan spilled past his lips when it grazed the sensitive skin of his inner thighs and came closer to his sex than he should be comfortable with.

A giggle chimed in his ear; someone touched his chest, dragged nails down to his navel.

"Jeez, how many drugs did they give him?"

"Who cares? He's a snack."

Something probed at his hole, smooth, and long, and slick as it entered him. Dick could not describe the width as much as he tried, all he knew was that it wasn't wide enough to fill him, not enough to soothe his frayed nerves as he lay there heaving. Hands caressed his skin, teased him relentlessly.

"Such cute little nubs."

Dick arched when fingertips applied pressure on his nipples, whined when they pulled cruelly. His hips humped the air and the thing in his ass slid deeper, all the while leaving him achingly empty.

* * *

"10'000 for the darlin' son!" Someone giggled, it was such a high sound, Dick didn't need to see it was the Joker, would note that cadence anywhere. Dick licked his lips, felt coldness expanding from his chest to his limbs. Dread.

"20'000," another voice joined, controlled, muffled.

"30'000," was suggested, a coin tossed. Harvey. Harvey would take him just to get back at Bruce.

Nails scraped down to his collarbone when he started to shake.

"100'000," was said with finality. Dick stared into the brightness. His eyes watered while he watched Ra's standing up, green robe falling regally over his shoulders. Disdain shimmered in his eyes.

"110'000" someone else suggested, and Ra's walked away, left him but maybe... just maybe he would tell Bruce or Talia, anyone.

"120'000" Harvey chuckled. His good eye was watching him like a hawk.

"150'000" the Joker spoke slumped in his chair.

"200'000" a muffled voice replied, and the Joker leaned back with the back of his hand coming to his forehead, theatrics ingrained in his every muscle.

"No fun!" he complained, "You are no fun at all!"

* * *

The syringe entering his neck burned, hurt. It was thicker than it should be, Dick knew. The first one had been thinner. Whoever was hovering over him wanted it to hurt.

Dick bared his teeth.

* * *

"500'000."

Dick barely caught himself on his hands when he was pushed to the ground. A gasp escaped him when fingers entered him in a quick rough motion, wiggling around before pulling back out, leaving him off-kilter and heaving.

"Look at how soaked he is, how clear his slick glimmers in the light. He is fertile. Forget one pup, the right Alpha could fill him up with a lot more!"

Dick burned with humiliation, but his cock stood hard between his legs, his hole clenched around the emptiness, craving something to back up onto, to fill him and satisfy him.

"1'000'000."

Dick was pulled back up; legs wide, a sticky finger teased the head of his cock.

"1'005'000."

Dick stared into Deathstroke's mask, opened his mouth but all that came out was a high mewl when his cock head was squeezed, hips canting forward into the mercenary's direction.

"For 1'005'000 Gotham's Darlin' son goes to Deathstroke the Terminator!"

* * *

"One more?"

"It was requested."

"... that might kill him."

"Not our problem. The client wants, the client gets. And fuck, for all I know Deathstroke is into necrophilia."

* * *

Dick could barely feel his own body but he felt everything else. The razor sharp pain of his nipples getting pinched and the long golden chain caressing his chest like spidery fingers. His cock throbbed harder than before, confined in a way that made vomit crawl up his throat.

"A duffel bag?"

Someone pressed his head down until his knees met his chin, his arms were pulled back.

"Classy, don't you think?"

* * *

Dick tried to crawl away, but the ground felt like quicksand, running away beneath his touch, and Slade pulled him up without effort. The Kevlar clad lap burned against his thighs, and he keened when a hand brushed over his caged cock, gloved thumb rubbing his abused tip. Slade's big hand engulfed the hot flesh and squeezed.

With a strangled cry Dick pushed against Slade's stomach with one hand, tried to put distance between them, but his hand shook, and his feet couldn't touch the ground, splayed over Slade's thighs as his legs were. The pressure around his cock dented the metal, was barely comprehensible and held him on an edge that was as painful as arousing.

"Exposing yourself so fast, Grayson?"

Dick froze in Slade's grip, realizing his mistake. He couldn't get his ass down fast enough, not that it would have helped him for long. Still gloved fingers roughly entered his body. The harsh fabric hurt despite all the slick as Slade explored his insides as if there was anything to find other than heat. Dick nearly bit through his lip. His closed eyes burned with tears.

"Ngh."

Slade nuzzled his cheek, mask still over his face.

"Always knew you were a slut, Grayson," Slade murmured darkly, and then Dick was pushed off. His shoulder collided harshly with the ground, a sharper feeling through the haze than even Slade's fingers had been. Only his legs remained caught in a strong grip. "So easy to open up."

Dick tried to crawl away again, but even on a good day, he would have been unable to get out of Slade's grasp in such a position. Slade yanked him back. Dick could feel the rough fabric against the front of his naked thighs, steel caps of Slade's knees pressing up against his hip bones.

"You remember what you told me? In the hospital?"

Dick's breath hitched when Slade pressed him down to the floor with his weight, knees now spreading his legs further apart. Nausea reared its head. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Teeth closed around his neck, carefully at first. His mouth opened with a hitch, and a gurgling scream followed right after as Slade bit down without any of the grace he knew the mercenary was more than capable of.

And it hurt, hurt more than Dick would have ever imagined. Blood pooled underneath his neck. His vision swam, darkened with every new bit of sensation until everything went numb.

Dick woke on his back, hands cuffed to the edges of the bed. It opened his chest up wide. His ankles were tied to his thighs, Slade's hands splaying over his skin keeping him open. Slade's cock lay heavy against his caught abused flesh.

A growl ripped out of his throat, low and threatening as if that would stop Slade. Dick hated how much the position heated his insides that he was still gushing with slick and cum. At this point, he was going to dehydrate.

"You took Rose away from me," Slade spoke, fingers catching against the golden chain and pulling up. Dick cried out as pain raced through his nipples, chest arching and arms straining against their bonds, but before they gave the chain would. Dick could still taste blood on his tongue, feel the wetness on his neck. The first inch of the thick cock parted him, slipped inside of him like a foreign object. A hitch of breath, and then, Dick bit his lip, refused to let the tears fall. Slade grabbed the back of his head harshly, pushing in further. "Grant died because of the Titans, and Joey did too," Slade growled against his lips, silver eye narrowed.

Dick stared back, wide-eyed and mad.

"I'm going to breed you till you break, Grayson," Slade whispered harshly as he sank into him, cock too hot and too thick, "Your pups will be mine. I'll cut them out of you if I have to." 

Dick tried to keep his mouth closed, but Slade pushed a thumb between his lips, worked his jaw open until it smarted. His eyes closed when Slade kissed him, more a bite to his lips than anything else.

A cold shiver ran down his back as Slade fucked into him, parted him anew with every thrust that was welcomed far too easily by his treacherous body. He felt dirty and too wet, vulnerable.

But it would be okay. He knew how to endure after all, and someone would find him, Dick told himself, eventually.


End file.
